


This Dude Takes A Knife To A Fist Fight

by LahraTeigh



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jake Riles, Alpha Sam Conte, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Andy Lau, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nesting, Omega Felix Ferne, Other, Platonic Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: It’s hard to keep secrets when you’re living with three other people.
Relationships: Sam Conte & Felix Ferne & Andy Lau & Jake Riles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	This Dude Takes A Knife To A Fist Fight

“You didn’t think to tell us you’re an Omega!” Jake yelled, stomping towards the goth teen.

All instincts told Felix to run and hide from an angry Alpha...But he knew he deserved this. If Jake thought punching him in the face was worth it...then so be it.  
Felix can take a hit, it wouldn’t be the first time.

“Jake! Stop! You’re scaring him.” Came Andy’s voice. Trying to be the Beta of reason. 

Jake eyed the Omega.  
“I wasn’t going to hit you.” He said.  
“But what are me and Sam gonna do for the next week? We literally have nowhere else to go.” 

Felix shuffled and looked to his feet.  
“...I. Umm. I’m going to stay...somewhere.” 

Sam shot up from his seat.  
“You can’t! You’re in heat. It’s not safe for you to leave.”

Felix shrugged.  
“Better it be me.” He mumbled. 

Andy shook his head.  
“No, Sam is right. It’s not safe, Felix. Do you...umm have your...pills?” He asked, feeling guilty about asking something so personal. 

Felix blushed and nodded.  
“Yeah. In my bag. But they’re useless now that my heat has already started .” He mumbled, pointing to his bag by the door. 

Jake sighed, calming himself down.  
“I’m going to assume you don’t REALLY have any place to go.” He huffed.  
“But, umm...do-do you need help? With your heat?” He asked awkwardly.

Felix blushed and shrugged.

Sam put a reassuring hand on the Omega’s shoulder.  
“We can help you if you need it. Just tell us what to do.” 

“You need Nesting material.” Andy said, scanning his brain for all information about Omegas in heat that he’s ever learnt.

Felix tensed and looked away.  
“It’s not a big deal. I don’t need one.” He mumbled.

“Yeah you do. It’s an Omega’s trait during heats.” Jake scoffed, mostly at Felix’s stubbornness. 

“Okay, I get it. It fucking sucks being here. I have no home or Nest to go to.” Felix huffed, pulling at his hair. 

Andy uncurled Felix’s fingers from his hair, keeping hold of his hands.  
“We’ll make one here. I have a jacket if you want to use it.” 

Sam nodded.  
“Yeah! You can use my shirt!” He smiled.

“Why don’t we move the sleeping bags together and make one big Nest.” Jake suggested.

Felix looked to the Alpha.  
“You...you want to sleep in my Nest? With me?” 

Jake nodded.  
“Of course we do. I’m pissed you didn’t tell us you were an Omega, but we’re not going kick you out.” 

Felix smiled slightly.  
“Thanks...”

Sam looked between the two with a smile.  
“Great! Now, Jake, you get the sleeping bags and I’ll rearrange it!”

Jake nodded, collecting the ‘Nesting materials’. 

Andy looked to the Omega who stood back chewing his thumb nail anxiously. 

“You alright?” The Beta asked.

“No. They’re fucking up my Nest and I’m ready to lose my shi-that doesn’t go there!” Felix butting in. 

“No! Put THAT over THERE.” Andy laughed as Felix bossed the Alphas around, both now panicking at the stressed Omega in heat. 

Felix stood back beside him.  
“Get them both out of here before I kill them. I need to make a proper nest WITHOUT them here!”

The Beta nodded.  
“We’ll try to get food and water for the next few days. Jake, Sam, let’s go.”

The two Alphas looked between the other teens.  
“We’re helping.” Sam said with a frown.

Felix glared.  
“No. You’re not. You’re in fact making it wors-just get the hell out of here, go help Andy.” 

Jake and Sam groaned, dropping the sleeping bags onto the floor, following the Beta out the door.

Felix sighed with relief, finally releasing his heat scent. He knelt by the pile of blankets to rearranged them so it was big enough for the four of them. 

He purred with happiness as he climbed into the nest. 

He couldn’t wait for the three to return. 

They’re going to be so damn proud of his Nest.


End file.
